Cain
is the main protagonist of The Watchers. He is a former messenger and current second-in-Command of the Babylon Kingdom of the New Seas Alliance. Cain is the owner of three Djinns, Naberois, Alastor and Gremory, making him one of the few people in history to capture multiple Dungeons, and he is one of Azazel's King Vessel. Appearance Cain is a attractive man with a muscular build, red hair and grey eyes. He is usally seen wearing his favorite cloak, a black and red cloak with red cloud-like designing on parts of the cloak. Personality History Cain was born to a noble family of the Kingdom of Eden, with his family being one of the influential nobles who served the Eden Empire even before the reign of King Adam. TBA. Abilities Physical Abilities Advanced Intelligence Rukh Manipulation Magoi Manipulation Metal Vessel Naberois Naberois (ネーバーロイズ, nebāroizu), is a flame djinn Cain obtained when he conquered 25th dungeon and the first one he conquered. Naberois is the Djinn of Nobility and Atrocity. He dwell in Cain's short sword. The members of Cain's Household are Morgana, who uses Naberois, to power the flames of her Staff Household Vessel. Djinn Weapon Equip: When he equipped this his short sword becomes a long sword and emits a flame-like radiance. It can also blast of magical flames. Djinn Equip: In this equip, Cain's hair becomes black and long, and magic flame-like protrusions from his back, arms and legs, and a third eye on his forehead. Naberus Longinus Saiqa (Demon Minister's Flame Sword of Ending): When this Extreme magic is used, a giant magical black-flame sword is summoned which Cain controls with the swing of his metal vessel, which the sword is able to pierce through the hardest objects and barriers. Alastor Alastor (アラストル, arasutoru) is a life Djinn Cain obtained when he conquered an unknown dungeon. Alastor is the Djinn of Bane and Famine. He dwell in Cain's amulet. Djinn Equip: In this equip, Cain's hair becomes dark green, has eight eyes and he grows eight spider legs out of his back. He is able to produce both insects and webs from the legs. Alastus Al-Adhra (Tree of Life Devoured by Insects): When this Extreme Magic is used, Cain can fully grow and fire bacteria caught in one of his webs, and can also control said bacteria. Gremory Gremory (グレモリー, Guremorī) is a sound Djinn Cain obtained when he conquered the 27th dungeon. Gremory is the Djinn of Savour and Chaos. He dwells in a golden ring on Cains middle finger. Djinn Weapon Equip: In this form Cain gains a black hand, that can control and shoot sound and sound waves directly at his opponents. Djinn Equip: In this equip, Cain's hair stays the same color, and he turns into that of a small imp with dragon wings, a big belly, tail and three eyes, similar to that of the djinn Zepar. He is able to perform an incredibly loud scream able to "command" others into doing something. Battles/Events Relationships Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Metal Vessel Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Dr DrumKit